


Will It Really Kill You...If We Kiss?

by SereneCalamity



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Betty just wanted them all to be happy. Together.





	Will It Really Kill You...If We Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the story comes from the song Drive by Halsey.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.

Archie Andrews and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III—Jughead—had been friends since they were in diapers.

Elizabeth Cooper had moved into the house next to the Andrews just before their first year in school, and she had joined their little duo, making it a trio.

They were inseperable, even years later, when they were seventeen and completely involved in different things in their lives. Archie had football almost every day after school, Betty was working at the mechanics in town about as much as Archie had football, and Jughead split his time between manning the schools newspaper and the gang that he had grown up with because of his father.

Archie was pretty sure he loved Jughead _before_ he could walk.

Jughead had told Archie that he loved him before he totally understood the words.

Archie _definitely_ loved Betty by the time they were in second grade and she was practically his personal tutor, he had even proposed when they were seven.

Jughead had a connection with Betty that lead to them exchanging kisses in the dusty shelves at the back of the library.

And Betty didn't understand why in the stories and the movies the girl always ended up with one guy, because her heart belonged to two.

The relationship between the three of them was juggled for a while, sometimes a little unbalanced and initiating some misunderstanding and jealousy. Their friendship came first, before anything else, and they mainly hung out in the group of three. Even though they were busy and had different social lives, they still found time to spend together. Every Sunday they would be together, usually at Archie's house, sometimes at Jughead's place at the trailer park, but never at Betty's, because her mother never left them alone. Sometimes they could line up their lunches together, and on Tuesday's, none of them had after school activities, and so they would go to _Pops_ , and have milkshakes, and talk until it was dark outside.

Jughead had been Archie's first kiss, although Jughead had kissed another girl in the trailer park before, Toni Topaz. Jughead kissed Betty before Archie did, but only by a couple of days.

It was all innocent stuff when they were kids, holding hands and kisses on the cheek. They were closer than a lot other kids in their grades, and all the teachers and parents thought that they were adorable.

It became something more as they got older, and suddenly it wasn't quite so cute, and especially Betty's mother had problems with them. The three didn't listen to those people though, carrying on whatever it was that they had going on.

Jughead stayed over at Archie's a lot, and Fred Andrews knew that there was more going on between them than just a couple of friends hanging out and playing playstation up in their bedroom. He had walked in on a couple of make out sessions, and had seen the way they would squeeze into the same bed, rather than bringing out the spare mattress, and the soft way that Archie would look at Jughead in the mornings, and brush away the hair in his eyes. Fred had no idea at what age it all started, but both boys were happy, and just because Fred didn't understand it, didn't mean he was going to try and stop it.

Betty generally worked at the mechanics the same days that Archie had football practice, and Jughead was much more interested in hanging out with Betty at the garage with his laptop, working on his next article, or the novel that he was probably never going to finish, than sitting in the stands watching a game he didn't totally understand. Plus, Betty's boss finished half an hour earlier than she did, leaving her to do the clean up and close up of the place, and then Jughead and Betty would have time alone. Betty's ponytail would get pulled out, and her hands would slip under the leather jacket he almost always wore, and he secretly loved the taste of the watermelon lipgloss she used.

Archie and Betty had been finding stolen moments since they were thirteen and Archie had snuck out of his house and over to Betty's, because his parents had been finding so loudly that even hiding under the covers of his bed hadn't helped. Sometimes before his football game, she would sneak into the back of the changing rooms and give him a good luck kiss. Other times when she worked late, he would come by the garage and pick her up in the old pick up truck that his dad had given him for his sixteenth birthday, and he liked that he had hair ties and lipgloss and one of Betty's scarves in his truck.

But they never kissed one another when they were together.

They definitely knew that it happened.

Sometimes Betty would catch a glimpse of the boys together through the window of her bedroom, and she would never watch them for long, because she knew that this was their time together, but when she crawled into bed, her hand would find it's way back between her thighs, and she would work herself over, thinking of the two of them together.

Jughead generally focused on writing articles for the _Blue and Gold_ or his novel, but sometimes he would get pictures of Archie and Betty in his head. He'd never seen them kiss or fool around, but he knew they did. Sometimes Betty would have hickeys that she tried to hide, and Jughead wasn't the only who gave them to her. And sometimes there would be lingering touches where Archie's face would go all soft. Jughead never shared the words that he wrote down about the two of them, not wanting to intrude.

Archie had seen Betty and Jughead together once—as in, properly together. It had been one day when Archie had gone by the garage one day after practice. Usually he text ahead but his phone had died, and he just wanted to make sure that she had a ride home because it was getting late. He had seen Betty sitting on the edge of one of the work benches, her legs wrapped around Jugheads waist and her arms around his shoulders, and Jughead was cupping her face and kissing her like he was dying of thirst and she was a glass of water. The image of them was burned behind his eyelids and fueled a ridiculous amount of hours spent in the shower.

They had never really talked about it. At least not when the three of them were together. On their Sundays, they would talk about _everything_ —Jughead would talk about whatever dramas had occurred this week with the _Serpents_ , Archie would talk about his music and football and the continuing saga of which one he was going to pursue when he went to college, Betty would generally talk about whatever fight she'd had with her mother that week and about work.

But they would never talk about what was going on between them.

Maybe because if they finally said it out loud, then that was admitting that strange relationship between them, and maybe it would change things. Maybe it would change the relationships between each of them, or worse—maybe it would change their friendship.

Sometimes there would be looks or touches. Sometimes they were on Archies couch and Betty was laying down between them, with her head on Jugheads lap and her feet on Archies lap, the boys would look over at each other. Sometimes they were at Pops, and they would have their won milshakes, and be sharing a plate of fries and onion rings, and they would go for the same chip or the same onion rings, their fingers would bump and there would be this feeling of electricity sparking between them. Sometimes they would be at the drive in, in the back of Archie's pick up truck with blankets over their legs, and Archie would be sitting in the middle, and he'd have his arms around both of them, and Betty would be leaning into Archie's side, and she would be able to see the bump in the blankets where Jughead had slung his leg over Archie's, and it would make her stomach warm.

Betty was the one that brought it up.

Because of _course_ Betty was.

Betty was the strongest one out of all of them.

Just because Jughead wore a leather jacket, had ties to a biker gang and drove a motorbike, that didn't mean that he was stronger than their blonde who wore dusty pink sweatshirts and and baby blue vans with little butterflies stamped on them.

Just because Archie worked at his fathers construction company and bowled into teenagers almost double his weight, that didn't mean that he was stronger than their blonde who organized her books alphabetically and chose to cover her school stationary with with stickers of baby animals.

It was a Saturday night. Most Saturday nights there were parties on. Archie would usually go to one after a football game, with the rest of his team, and sometimes Betty or Jughead would go with him—sometimes both of them. But tonight, Betty's parents were out of town, trying to work on the shambles that they called a marriage, and Archie's dad was staying over at Hermione Lodge's, and so all three of them had decided that they would sleep over at the Andrews.

They were going to make camp in the lounge, drag a few mattresses in and put something on the TV. Jughead and Archie had gone upstairs, Archie to take a shower and Jughead to grab a change of clothes from Archie's room, because he had forgotten to bring some from home. Personally, Betty was pretty sure that he didn't bring clothes on purpose because he liked wearing Archie's clothes. And she liked that as well.

Betty had sat down in the lounge by himself for about fifteen minutes, before managing to gather her courage and getting up, walking up the stairs to Archie's room. She was wearing a loose pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top with Captain Americas shield stamped on the front, and her hair was in a loose plait rather than in the tight ponytail. The wood of the steps was cool under her bare feet and she walked quietly down the hall until she got to the bedroom. Archie was in the bedroom, wearing a pair of briefs and a towel slung around his neck. Jughead was there as well, wearing sweatpants and a shirt that was a little too loose on him, because Archie's shoulders were broader. They were standing close to one another, and Betty pressed her lips together to stop herself from making any noise.

She watched as Jughead slowly circled his fingers around Archie's wrist, and Archie said something so softly that Betty couldn't hear from where she was at the door. Jughead leaned in, and then they were kissing, and Betty couldn't stop herself from letting out a little whimper.

 _That_ was when they realized she was standing there, quickly moving apart and looking at her wide eyed.

Betty almost laughed because the whole thing was quite funny. It wasn't like Betty didn't know went on between them—and even if she wasn't sure of all the details, she definitely came up with some of them in her head when she was alone in her bed—but they were acting as though she had caught them.

"It's fine," she said to them softly, taking a small step forward so that she was over the threshold of the room. "I mean...We should talk about this, right?" Betty looked between Archie and Jughead with big blue eyes. "We're eighteen now, and it's been...It's been three years since Archie and I started sleeping together, and nearly two years since Jughead and I did." It felt strange to actually say that out loud. To admit out loud that she was sleeping with two men. She knew that she wasn't a slut, she had only _ever_ slept with two men, but she had always worried that maybe it would feel bad if she ever actually said it out loud.

But it didn't sound wrong.

"I don't remember when I started loving you guys, I just know that it's been forever," she continued. "And I think that it's probably the same for you," she looked between them. "And I think that we're stupid for not making this—I don't know, making this official? Making this an actual thing?" Jughead snorted.

"Making it official?" He gave her a look as though she was crazy. "What are you talking about—making it official? We can't just start walking around school, all three of us holding hands, acting like it's totally normal," he shook his head and waved a hand between them. "Because this? None of this is normal! That's why we've never talked about it before." Maybe someone who didn't know Jughead so well would be discouraged. But Jughead was forever the cynic, and it was typical for him to be looking for the worst in every situation.

Especially when it involved the people most dear to him.

"Why not?" Betty asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because—" Jughead broke off, looking at her in disbelief, probably taken aback by the fact that he even had to explain this to her. "Because it's _not_. We live in _Riverdale_! Kevin is the only guy who's out in our school, even though we know that there are at least _five_ other guys, myself and Archie included, which is kind of the _point_. I mean—I don't give a fuck what people say about me, I think we all know. People in this backwards town have been talking about me and my family since forever ago. But you guys?" He shook his head. "I'm not opening you guys up to the backlash that this _will_ get."

"Don't you think that's _our_ choice?" Archie spoke up for the first time. Betty knew that Archie would be more receptive than Jughead, but she was still a bit uncertain of where he would fall on the subject. Clearly, she had underestimated him. "I mean, we're only in high school for another six months, right? And then we're off to college. And we all want to go to New York, and it's not like we've gone into details about it—but I've always seen the three of us living together. I've seen the three of us in a shitty, Brooklyn apartment, with Betty coming home covered in grease, and Juggie hunched over his beat up laptop, and me burning dinner coz we all know I can't cook for shit." Betty let out a giggle at that, and even Jughead let a small smile escape. "So what if this town isn't ready for us?" He reached out for Jughead's hands, linking their fingers together, and then held out a hand to Betty. "We've got each other, and we're gonna be gone soon anyway." Betty took a few steps forward, taking Archie's hand and giving Jughead a hopeful look.

The dark haired boy sighed as he looked between his two lovers, his green eyes sliding from side to side. He was thinking over every scenario, going through everything bad that could possibly happen—both Archie and Betty knew that's what he was doing. He always did, and while it was something that they loved about him, sometimes you needed to just jump in, feet first.

"It's not going to kill you, Juggie," Betty murmured, before she turned to face Archie and brought her lips hard against his. Archie was surprised at first, but he quickly caught up, pulling his hand away from Jughead and wrapping both arms around Betty. It was just meant to be something quick, to try and snap Jughead out of his thoughts, but Archie's kisses were obviously searching for something deeper. His tongue pushed into her mouth and his teeth were hard against her lower lip, and Betty heard herself groaned as his hands moved down to her ass. His fingers splayed out over her ass, giving it a squeeze and making her raise up on her tip-toes and press her body harder against his. They kissed until they were breathless, and even then, they barely pulled apart, just moving enough for them to take in a couple of breaths, noses bumping together. They had become to absorbed in one another, they had almost forgotten Jughead was standing there, until he cleared his throat.

"Shit," he managed to say and Archie's lips quirked in a smile as he reached out for Jughead and pulled him in, bringing their lips together while his other arm was still around Betty, his hand firmly on her ass. Betty's eyes were wide and she bit down on her lower lip as she watched the two make out, right in front of her, only a few inches away from her face. She caught a glimpse of Jughead's tongue as he and Archie tilted their heads to the other side, and she clenched her thighs together involuntarily. When he and Archie pulled apart, Jughead stretched toward Betty, their lips only coming together in a chaste kiss before he pulled apart. His eyes were so dark, the pupils blown huge, and Betty couldn't help but curl her hand into a fist, the nails of her other hand pressing into the towel that was still around Archie's neck. "I want to see Archie eat you out," he said in a hoarse voice, and Betty's eyes nearly rolled back into her head at the idea of him watching her—watching _them_.

Jughead loved eating Betty out.

He did it nearly everytime they had sex, as long as time allowed.

He loved the way she tasted, he loved the way she smelt, and he loved keeping his eyes open so he could watch her as she fell apart.

Archie was almost as good as Jughead at doing it, and Betty had envisioned the two of them taking turns on her more than once.

Betty wasn't too sure how they were going to do this exactly, but Jughead seemed to take over from there. He kissed Betty again, once, twice, and he sort of shuffled Archie out of the way as he took her backwards, toward Archie's bed. Of course the bed wasn't made, the duvet was down near the foot of the bed, and as Jughead gently pushed at her shoulders until she sat down, and he shoved the duvet off the bed completely.

"Move up," he told her. "Head on the pillow." Betty's arms and legs felt shaky as she pushed herself up the bed. Her hands slipped out from under her a couple of times, and there was a small smile on Jugheads face as he watched her finally get to the top of the bed, resting her head on the pillows there. "Take off your shirt," he said to her, in that low commanding voice that he only ever used in the bedroom. She had always wondered if it was only with her, but from the look on Archie's face as he moved to stand next to Jughead, she guessed not. He looked insanely aroused, but he didn't look surprised. Betty managed to wiggle out of her singlet and throw it somewhere on the ground.

They had both seen her naked, countless times before, but never at the same time. And obviously, that changed something, because usually she felt absolutely fine when she was undressed in front of them, but something about having two sets of eyes on her at the same time made her cheeks heat and bite down on her lip in nervousness.

"Archie," Jughead glanced over at Archie. "Take off your boxers, then take off her pants." Archie tossed aside the towel around his neck and then nearly tripped in his haste to take off his briefs and Betty couldn't help but smile, feeling a little better. Archie got onto the bed, his hands gliding over her ankles and pushing her legs apart until he could move to crouch between them. Betty's eyes were on Archie as his fingers trailed up her legs, over her knees and her thighs until they reached her sleeping shorts. He hooked his fingers around the elastic band at the top and he tugged them down, Betty lifting herself up to assist him. His cock was hard, curved upward toward his stomach, and he could feel that throb of arousal in the pit of his stomach. There was a dip in the bed behind him, and he felt a warm hand on his lower back, just above his ass, and then Jughead leaned in close. "Come on, Arch. Give her what she wants." Betty couldn't help her moan and her thighs tried to clench together again, to give herself some kind of relief, but Archie's body was preventing her from being able to do that.

"You good, Bets?" Archie whispered.

"So fucking good," Betty replied in a strained voice, and he gave her a small smile before he leaned forward. Archie gave her one last smile before suddenly his mouth was on her. Betty's whole body arched off the bed and she let out a cry as his tongue flattened and licked between her lips. Jughead watched her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth fall open and he was throbbing in his pants. His red haired lover licked at her earnestly, his arms wrapped around her thighs, and Jughead trailed his hand softly down Archie's back by way of encouragement. There was a muffled moan that came from the red head and then another groan, this time from the blonde, and Jughead was guessing that it was her responding to the vibrations from Archie's initial noise.

With Archie's tongue pushed inside Betty, and with the way that Jughead was watching her from behind Archie's crouched body, it didn't take long before she was coming, clenching one hand in Archie's hair and the other cupping her breast. Jughead bit down on his lower lip as he watched them, eyes ever moving between Betty's face, the way she was playing with one of her nipples, and Archie's head between her legs. His own cock was throbbing and he swallowed hard when he heard the lewd, wet noises that were coming from the two lovers as Archie continued to lick and suck at Betty and she came. Jughead rid himself of his shirt, dropping it to the ground and then got off the end of the bed so that he could take off his sweatpants, and then he grabbed a few things from the drawer next to the bed.

Betty's eyes widened as she managed to process through her foggy mind that Jughead had got lube and a condom from Archie's drawer. She had been imagining this for so long, a hundred different scenarios coming up in her mind as she got herself off at night, and now she was actually going to see it.

Before Jughead got back on the bed behind Archie, he leaned down to kiss Betty, slowly and softly on the mouth. Despite it being slow, it was heated, and his free hand rest on her stomach, just above where Archie was licking her. Betty kissed him back, feeling that twist in her stomach tightening even more, even though she had already come twice.

"Shit, shit, shit," Betty mumbled, and Jughead smiled against her lips, his tongue moving with hers, tracing the roof of her mouth. Archie lifted his head, swiping a hand over the juices on his mouth and chin as he watched Jughead's hand get lower. As the dark haired boys fingers reached between Betty's legs, she let out a loud moan, that was drowned out by Jughead's kisses. He circled her clit and she wiggled around on the bed, her orgasm so close _again_. Archie moved his own hand, two fingers pushing into Betty, crooking them upward in the way that he knew she liked. The two hands combined—both of her lovers with their hands on her—it made her spiral.

She almost screamed as she orgasmed, biting down so hard on Jugheads lip that he winced and pulled away, but he didn't stop. Archie kept pumping his fingers into her and Jughead continued to strum her clit, and Betty wasn't sure how many times she came. Her head felt tight, her vision was all blurry, and she knew that there were tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She vaguely heard Jughead saying something to her, whispering in his soft voice, but she had no idea what he was saying. She felt both of them move their hands away, and relief coursed through her body as she finally fell back to the bed. There were a few more spasms that ran through her limbs, and she clenched. Archie left a few kisses on her inner thigh, rubbing a gentle hand up and down, and when Betty finally opened her eyes, the boys were kissing.

Her vision was spotty, and she couldn't appreciate the kiss as much as she wanted, but it was the perfect thing to open her eyes to.

They pulled apart and Jughead moved back to the position that he was in before, behind Archie. Archie seemed to know what to do instictively, indicating that they had done it so many times before, and Betty hoped that she would get to see it so many more times. Archie moved forward so that he was on all fours, arms on either side of Betty's torso, his face lined up with her chest, and his brown eyes were glittery as Jughead squeezed some lube onto his hand. Betty's chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were glazed over with arousal, but she fought to keep them open as she watched Archie and Jughead. Archie was in a perfect position, kneeling between Bett's legs with his ass presented to Jughead.

"Fuck," Betty breathed as Archie's eyes fluttered shut. Jughead had one hand resting firmly at the base of the redheads spine while his other hand worked lower. Archhie easily took on finger an Jughead slide another inside as well, scissoring gently. Archie's breathing was heavy and Jughea made sure he wasn't giving him anything that he couldn't take. They had done this countless times before, and Archie was just as receptive as the first time, moaning and twisting underneath Jugheads ministrations. Betty was cooing, reaching down and stroking Archie's hair, her thumb brushing over his cheek and resting on his lips.

Jughead stroked his hand up and down Archie's back as he slipped underneath finger inside, not moving as he felt Archie shift on his knees, adjusting the change in pressure. He felt the tension subside slowly, and then he pushed his fingers in a few times. Archie groaned, and Jughead looked up to see that Betty and wiggled herself a bit further down the bed, opening her thighs more to give her more space, and her head was now directly under Archie's and she was kissing him.

He liked that.

Jughead tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and pulled out the latex glove. He slid it over his cock while glancing up and looking back to where Archie and Betty were kissing. With the way that they were laying, Betty's legs completely wide open with her ass almost pressed to his thighs, Archie could push into her and Jughead could push into Archie.

That idea—of Archie being in Betty while Jughead was in Archie almost made him come right there as he adjusted the condom and he decided against suggesting that.

Another time, though. Definitely another time.

"You ready, Arch?" Jughead asked, his voice taunt given how hard he was trying to control himself.

"Yeah, Jug," Archie's voice sounded similar, and Betty moved herself around so that she could look back over Archie's shoulder and toward Jughead. Her lips were spit slick and red and Jugheads fingers flexed where they were holding Archie's hips.

"Not gonna last long," he warned them with a slight laugh and there was a chuckle from Archie.

"Pretty sure we're in the same boat," Archie said. The red head didn't see Jugheads nod, but he felt as the blunt head of Jugheads cock pressed against his hole. Archie's eyes squeezed shut at the slight pinch as Jughead entered him. He felt Betty's arms go around his neck and her lips pressed to his collarbone, whispering soft words against his skin. Jughead never pushed all the way in on the first go, even when Archie told him it was okay. He always made sure Archie was adjusting and not hurting, and that made Archie's stomach warm every time.

It felt even better with Betty there, as she held him and kissed his throat. She smelt so good, and burying his face into her shoulder was so much better than biting a pillow.

When Jughead fully bottomed out, Archie moved around impatiently, rocking backwards slightly, and he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck," Jughead hissed out and Betty pulled away from Archie to look at the dark haired boy. Archie's cock was already leaking—it had been pretty much the moment that Jughead had told him to get on the bed with Betty—and that feeling of Jughead being in him was pushing him closer to his orgasm. Betty pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, and Archie forced himself to look at her as she lay back down, her soft, pale skin and her pink lips and her glassy blue eyes, and then he felt her small hand wrap around his cock.

" _Oh, shit_!" Archie gasped out. He hadn't been expecting her to touch him, and his cock pulsed in her hand. Jughead seemed to realize what was happening, and so he started moving, entering and pulling out of Archie, almost in time with Betty's pumps. Waves of pleasure wracked over Archie, his spine felt as though it was contorting as he arched his back, trying to push back on Jughead but thrust forward to Betty. His cock was pulsing, and it didn't take long before his vision went blurry and he came, all over her hand, a bit on her inner thigh and the rest on the bed between her legs. His breathing was hard and fast and he almost collapsed on top of Betty. His thighs were shaking as he tried to make sure he kept his hips up.

As he had come, it had made his whole body tense up, and he had clenched hard around Jughead. Jughead groaned, his legs trembling at how good it felt as Archie tightened around him, and then he was coming as well, fingernails pressing into Archie's hips. After he had emptied himself into the condom, he rested back on his haunches, taking in a couple of deep breaths, shivers running down his spine.

The room was quiet for a while, only filled with their heavy breathing. Then Archie wiggled away from Jughead and rolled away from Betty, leaving the road with a slightly awkward gait. He came back a few minutes later with a warm cloth in his hand, and he had wiped himself down when he had been in the bathroom, and he handed it over to Betty. She gave him a tired smile and took it from him, wiping down her hand and lower stomach and between her legs. Jughead watched as Archie climbed back onto the bed, crawling over so that he was on the side beside the wall. Jughead waited until he recovered properly from the aftermath of his orgasm before he got off the bed, taking the cloth with him as he headed toward the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Jughead came back into the room, his dark hair curling over his forehead, and there was a small smile on his face as he looked at the two on the bed. The sheets were definitely going to need to be changed, and Archie made a face as he shifted to make room for Jughead and his knee landed in a wet spot. Whether it was from him or Betty, it didn't matter, and it was still gross, but all three of them were too tired to bother with that right ow. Betty wiggled over as well, her eyelids adorably heavy as she tried to keep them open. Jughead climbed onto the bed and moved so he was beside Betty, the blonde in between the two boys.

"I'll think about it," he said quietly, kissing Betty's shoulder and then reaching across her stomach so that he was stretching toward Archie. Archie took his hand, linking his fingers together with Jugheads and snuggling closer behind Betty, his body curving around hers.

"Whether we tell people or not, I don't care," Archie said quietly. "As long as I have both of you, everything's good with me." Betty made a murmuring sound of agreement at the back of her throat as she made herself comfortable, her back pressed up against Archie's back and her face buried in Jugheads arm. Archie and Jughead exchanged smiles over her head, and Jughead felt his heart swell in his chest.

Betty always had been the bravest.

Of course it was going to be her that finally brought them together, as a whole, rather than their splintered pairings.

She was the first one to fall asleep, and Archie not long after. Jughead was tired, and his body was sated, and he could feel sleep heavy on his mind, but he just didn't want to succumb to it and close his eyes. He wanted to keep them open, committing every single detail of this moment to his memory. The pink curve of Betty's lip, the flop of red hair over Archie's forehead, the way that their breathing synchronized.

But they were right.

They could have this forever.

They would have a hundred more moments like this.

Jughead finally let his eyes close, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
